


Sharp Around the Edges

by SocialDistress



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angry Sex, Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Trust me it's consensual, they have a safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDistress/pseuds/SocialDistress
Summary: Tyler acts like a brat in an interview and needs to be punished. Josh -a vanilla sap- grabs a kitchen knife and takes him to pound town.No plot whatsoever, just 5000+ words of pure filth.





	Sharp Around the Edges

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgusting, and I'm actually quite proud of this in a weird, sick and twisted way.

“You're a fucking brat, Tyler!” Josh hissed and slammed the passenger side door shut without even bothering to see if Tyler was properly seated yet. Tyler was chuckling by himself when Josh sat next to him on the driver's seat and started the car. It made a roaring sound, when Josh pushed the gas pedal before shifting to drive, and taking off.

“I can't believe you”, Josh huffed and clutched the steering wheel in his hands. Josh took a left on an intersection and accelerated the car a little bit too fast. Tyler could tell that Josh was furious, but he didn't care enough, because honestly, he was kind of proud of himself. Tyler honestly thought that stupid questions deserve stupid answers.  
“This is my career too, and you go and pull stunts like that", Josh continued, but kept his eyes sternly on the road. Tyler stared out the window and rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
“And don't you dare to roll your eyes at me”, Josh growled without even looking at Tyler. Both of them sat in silence as the highway flashed by. Josh didn't turn on the radio, and every time Tyler tried to do so, the drummer gave him poisonous glances. 

Josh parked the car in the hotel parking lot and hopped out. He didn't go and open the door for Tyler like he usually did, but stood by the car and tapped his foot impatiently. Tyler got out of the car really slowly and he knew that it annoyed the hell out of Josh.

Josh greeted the hotel receptionist with the sunny smile of his, but went back to stone face right after. Tyler followed him two steps behind as both of them paced quickly through the lobby towards the elevators. 

The boys stood side by side in a deafening silence as the elevator took them higher up in the building. Tyler stared at Josh's reflection from the mirror, and frowned slightly because he had never seen Josh quite like this. Tyler started to wonder if he had screwed up for good this time. He reached his hand towards Josh’s, but the drummer simply slapped his hand away without so much as looking towards his boyfriend slash bandmate.

The elevator doors opened and Josh rushed out with Tyler right on his heels. Tyler didn't like the carpeting on this floor, because the busy pattern made his head hurt. Usually Josh would hold his hand so he could walk with his eyes closed, but it wasn't the case this time, far from it.

Josh slowed down his pacing to look at the room numbers to find the right one. Suddenly he stopped walking and Tyler stood right by him so close that their shoulders were touching. Josh took half a step away and slid the card into the lock. A green light flashed and Josh pushed the handle down before stopping what he was doing and turned towards Tyler. 

“Where do you think you're going? Your room is further down the hall”, Josh said in a cold tone and narrowed his eyes at Tyler, while shoving his keycard back to his pocket. Josh’s usually warm vanilla latte eyes were cold and full of anger, and Tyler twisted his fingers in his hoodie pocket nervously, refusing to look into Josh’s eyes. Tyler didn't say anything. He stayed quiet, even when Josh disappeared into his hotel room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Tyler had really fucked up this time.

On the other side of the door, Josh tossed his phone, wallet, keys for the rental car and his keycard on the bed. He swiftly took off his t-shirt and tossed it on the floor, soon to be followed by his belt, and he was just about to drop his skinny jeans too, when there were a persistent set on knocks on the door. 

Josh knew exactly who it was, so he didn't bother to zip his jeans back up or put on a shirt. Josh opened the door and leaned casually on the door frame. Tyler stared at him with wide eyes and swallowed visibly and audibly making his adam’s apple bob. Josh cleared his throat to regain Tyler's attention.

“What do you want?” Josh asked and raised his eyebrow at Tyler, who looked like a beaten down puppy dog. The only way he would look even more pathetic was if he had been left standing in the cold rain for hours on end. Josh was about to slam the door to his face.

“I'm sorry, Josh", Tyler's voice was weak and he tried to emphasize how sorry he was by flashing a crooked smile, but Josh didn't buy his act. In fact, he was not impressed at all.  
“What was that?” Josh crossed his arms and looked bored as hell.  
“I said…” Tyler said a bit more louder this time, and shifted in his spot. Josh knew how much he hated having to apologize. He usually wiggled his way back to Josh’s good side by just being cute and adorable, but he had obviously figured out, that might not work this time.  
“...thatimsorry”, he blurted out. Josh, who still looked unamused by his boyfriend's pathetic attempt to apologize, started to close the door again.

“What else do you want me to do?” Tyler whined when the door was only a few inches ajar. Something unfamiliar flashed in his eyes, when Josh pulled the door open again, responding with a one word.  
“Beg.”

“Seriously? I'm not going to…” Tyler started, but closed his mouth when he saw Josh purse his lips in disappointment and gaze over him meaningfully. All of a sudden, Josh grabbed Tyler by the collar of his hoodie and pushed him violently inside. Tyler almost tripped over and face planted against the hardwood flooring, but Josh was holding up him by his shirt.

“On your knees”, Josh commanded Tyler, who looked completely dumbstruck but obeyed nevertheless. Josh wasn't usually like this and Tyler was used to being the dominant one, so he wasn't sure if he should be seriously scared or turned on.  
“Hands behind your back", Josh said and walked slowly around Tyler, who obediently did as he was told.  
“And now… Beg.” Josh said in a filthy voice and squatted in front of him so they were on the same eye level.

Tyler swallowed and closed his eyes, so he wouldn't have to look at his boyfriend while doing this.  
“Jishwa, please forgive me for being a stupid little brat”, Tyler said only half serious, making a mistake by rolling his eyes again. His sassy attitude had gotten him into trouble before. 

“Fine. Have it your way.” Josh simply said and exited the room in quick, long paces. Tyler was about to get up from the floor, because his knees started to ache, when Josh returned to the doorway holding a large kitchen knife in his hand, his eyes ablaze.  
“Don't fucking move", Josh said slowly and approached Tyler with ‘crazy’ written all over his face.  
“What the fuck, man?” Tyler squealed eyes widened, as he tried to get up as quickly as possible.  
Josh now stood tall right in front of Tyler, who was still on his knees on the floor staring at his boyfriend with horror in his eyes.

Josh placed the knife flat against Tyler's cheek, and pressed his lips against his other cheek, giving small, gentle open mouthed kisses along his jawline and neck.  
“I love you so much, Tyler. You know that, right?” Josh whispered softly between kisses. Tyler didn't dare to nod, because the sharp silvery steel was pressing against his delicate skin. His eyes fluttered shut, when he hummed a quiet ‘mmhm', earning him a slow gentle nip on his collarbone.  
“But sometimes, just sometimes…” Josh tilted Tyler's head upwards, and made him look directly in his eyes. “...you drive me absolutely crazy.” Tyler flinched away from Josh’s burning gaze.  
“Josh, please stop. You're scaring me”, Tyler whined in a weak voice. Josh stood up again in front of the brunette, and only smirked at him devilishly.

“Get up", Josh then commanded looking down at his boyfriend, but Tyler was frozen solid. His breathing was shallow and his whole body was quivering in fear.  
“I said. get. up!” Josh repeated now, with a more demanding tone in his voice. Tyler's body was paralyzed, and he couldn't move a muscle even if he wanted to. Josh quickly winded his fingers around Tyler's soft fluffy hair and yanked hard, making him let out a broken cry. Tyler winced in pain and desperately grabbed Josh’s arm, when the drummer tossed the knife on the floor and started forcefully pulling him up on his feet by his hair.  
“Josh stop! You're hurting me", Tyler pleaded with tears in his eyes, but Josh didn't even seem to hear him. His fingers wrapped into Tyler's brown hair even tighter when he started to drag him across the room and slammed him against the wall. Josh wrapped his slender fingers around Tyler's throat, not hard enough to cut his breathing off, but hard enough to make a statement.

“I- I'm sorry”, Tyler gasped with watery eyes.  
“Sorry isn't good enough anymore”, Josh laughed sarcastically at him and tightened his grip around his throat. Josh pushed his leg between Tyler's thighs, making a broken moan slip from his lips. He grinded roughly and then gave Tyler a disparaging scoff.  
“You're getting off on this?”, Josh laughed in a mocking tone.  
“No… Get off of me, asshole!” Tyler whined and tried to squirm his body, but Josh’s grip on him was too tight.  
“You fucking love it when I treat you like the slut you are", Josh’s teeth scraped along Tyler's jugular so hard that Tyler was afraid it would break skin. Tyler tried to shove him off of him, failing miserably. Tyler's mouth lolled open, but no words came out.

Josh stared unzipping Tyler's hoodie, his breath hot on his flawless olive skin. Tyler leaned his head against the wall, letting out a long sigh, that made a dirty smirk appear on Josh’s lips. Josh retracted his hand from Tyler's throat, and slowly slid the hoodie off of him, letting it fall to the floor.  
“Josh…” Tyler whispered and leaned his body closer to Josh’s. Tyler let out a surprised yelp, when Josh grabbed his arms and pinned them on the both sides of his head with a warning growl.  
“What is it, baby?” Josh snarled at him.  
“Fuck off!” Tyler screamed and spat on Josh’s face. Josh wiped the spit off of his face and wiped it back on Tyler's. He grasped Tyler's face in his hand, fingers digging roughly into the delicate skin of his cheeks. 

“Oh Tyler, baby... I really don't want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice,” Josh tsked and shook his head disapprovingly. His eyes were dark and full of anger and lust.  
“Get on the bed.” Josh nudged his boyfriend towards the fluffy queen sized bed. Tyler shook his head and refused to budge. Josh wrapped his arms around his hips, palms grabbing Tyler's ass roughly, and picked him up with an ease. He made a surprised yelp and dug his heels to Josh’s lower back.  
“Put me down, Dun!” Tyler demanded and tried to wiggle down from Josh’s clasp, but Josh was stronger and kept Tyler firmly close to his body. Josh took a few long strides and threw him on the bed accompanied by a high pitched squeal from the singer. Josh picked up the knife and his black leather belt from the floor, and licked the stainless steel blade keeping his eyes locked on Tyler's.

Josh clambered on top of him, placing the knife right next to Tyler's head and pinned him down roughly. Josh brought his fingers to Tyler's lips and caressed them softly and gently with his thumb, snaking his other hand further down his body. Josh unbuttoned and unzipped Tyler's jeans with swift fingers and squeezed his half hard dick roughly through his boxers, making a stifled moan escape the brunette’s lips.

“Open”, Josh then said and pushed his fingers against Tyler's lips. Tyler bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head vigorously, refusing to obey any further.  
“Open the fuck up!” Josh snapped at him, which startled Tyler to his very core.  
“Josh, this isn't funny anymore…” Tyler pleaded, but his whining went on deaf ears as Josh grabbed the knife and started to run it slowly along his jawline.  
“Oh baby, the fun hasn't even started yet”, Josh murmured in a low languid tone, that made Tyler's insides twist. Tyler pushed Josh away in a sudden movement, which startled Josh and he almost fell down from the bed. A hint of rage flashed in his eyes, and he huffed in frustration at Tyler, who was leaning on his elbows, legs hanging off the edge of the bed blinking his brown doe eyes. 

Josh grabbed Tyler by his throat and forced him on his stomach, face down against the navy blue bed spread and tied his hands behind his back with his belt. It was too tight, and the leather dug into Tyler's wrists painfully. Josh turned him around again like he weighed nothing and slammed him back into the bed. Tyler had to arch his back uncomfortably, because the belt buckle was digging into his spine.

“Do that one more time”, Josh warned him and clambered back on top of him. Tyler kept kicking him wherever he could reach, his heel hitting Josh on his side and hip, when Josh slapped him across the face so hard it stang. Tyler made a whimper when Josh wrapped his slender fingers around his throat again and pressed down hard enough to cut off his air supply.  
“I swear to God, I'm going to cut you open and fuck you anyways”, Josh growled his lips pressed against Tyler's earlobe. Tyler's eyes widened in horror as he tried to desperately gasp for air.

Josh sat up to straddle Tyler hips and grinded his ass against Tyler's crotch. He grabbed his knife once again, and started cutting Tyler's loose tank top slowly and carefully. Tyler's breathing hitched, when the cold metal brushed against his stomach. As much as Tyler trusted Josh with his life, he was concerned that the knife would slip or that Josh would hurt him internationally due to his apoplectic state.

Josh placed the knife on Tyler's chest and dropped the remains of Tyler's tank top on the floor. He started painting Tylers abdomen with wet, sloppy kisses, slowly traveling further down towards his navel and happy trail. Josh snorted when Tyler spread his legs slightly and let out a suppressed moan, when Josh’s hands caressed his thighs, still wrapped in denim.  
“Look at you, baby boy. What a pretty little slut you are, displaying yourself for me, hm?” Josh snarled and grabbed his hips so hard, it would leave bruises for sure.  
“Fuck you", Tyler breathed, trying to sound intimidating, but it came out more as a pathetic whimper. Josh pulled down his jeans and boxers and dropped them on the floor leaving him naked and sobbing. He stopped for a moment to cherish the beautiful sight in front of him.

Tyler looked dejected, tears in the corners of his eyes, totally helpless.

“Josh, you need to stop”, Tyler sobbed pitifully. Hot tears were now rolling freely downs his face, when Josh spread his legs even further and placed himself between them. Josh pushed his own jeans further down to reveal his hard cock. The sight made Tyler's mouth loll open and bite his lip when Josh jerked it a few times and hissed from pleasure.

There was a set of knocks on the door. Neither Josh or Tyler paid a thought to it, other than Josh shouting whoever it was, to fuck off.

Tyler's dick was resting against his stomach hot, heavy and throbbing from the lack of attention. Josh had made a great effort in ignoring it, and beads of precum started to leak out. Josh brought his fingers to Tyler's lips once more, and again he commanded Tyler to open up. Tyler refused yet again, and earned him another smack in the face.  
“Open the fuck up!” Josh shouted at his face, making Tyler squeeze his eyes shut and shake his head.

“Do you want me to fuck you dry?” Josh asked, fingers still trying to find their way into his mouth. Tyler had clamped his teeth together, making it impossible for Josh to do so. “Oh, I bet you would love it, if I fucked you dry, hm? Your pretty little hole stretching out for my cock…” Josh cooed and dipped his index and middle fingers into his own mouth, swirling his tongue around them, coating them in a generous amount of saliva and then wiped them on Tyler's face. Tyler winced in disgust and tried to kick him again. Josh ignored his pathetic attempt and continued talking.  
“You will scream and cry and beg me to stop, and I swear that I won't. Is that what you want?” Tyler shook his head defeated and finally opened his mouth obediently.

“Good boy", Josh praised and shoved his fingers into Tyler's mouth forcibly, making the brunette gag in surprise. A string of saliva connected Tyler's lips to Josh’s fingers when the drummer pulled them out of his mouth. Spit was dripping down Tyler's chin and he looked absolutely squalid underneath his boyfriend.

Josh circled Tyler's hole slowly with his fingers, before pushing the spit slicked finger inside Tyler in one violent thrust making Tyler wince in discomfort.  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard and deep, that you'll be leaking cum for days", he snarled against Tyler's throat. Tyler whimpered and another set of tears rolled down.  
"Josh, please..." Tyler sobbed, hot tears still rolling down his cheeks and neck. Josh licked the salty tears off of Tyler's satin soft skin, ignoring his desperate pleads.  
"I kinda like it when I make you cry", Josh whispered between hungry open mouthed kisses on Tyler's quivering skin before adding a second finger.

Josh had deliberately been avoiding that one certain spot inside Tyler, but when his sobs turned into broken moans, he pressed both fingers against Tyler's prostate and rubbed it gently. Tyler's back snapped upwards and an almost inhumane howl exited his lips.  
“You want me to do that again?” Josh growled, nipping and sucking Tyler's neck, leaving dark purple marks here and there, while continuing to fuck Tyler slowly with his fingers. Tyler nodded in desperation, trying to buck his ass against Josh to get more of that sweet friction.  
“Be a good boy for me and beg.” Josh kissed Tyler's cheek softly.  
“Josh, please... Please fuck me hard, ah- use me, just…” Tyler begged, but his words were cut short when Josh brushed against his sweet spot again.  
“Attaboy", Josh grinned and hooked and twisted his fingers again inside Tyler.

Josh pulled his fingers away and wiped them quickly on the bed spread. Tyler whined displeased and arched his body towards Josh to get more, he needed more. Josh got up and hurried to his suitcase and grabbed a bottle of lube from the front pocket. Tyler followed his every movement from behind his long lashes, hands still tied securely behind his back.

Tyler bit his already swollen lip in anticipation when Josh seated himself back between Tyler's thighs, palming his own dick leisurely. Josh gave Tyler a hungry look as his heavy hands pushed his thighs slowly further apart. Josh gave small peppering kisses on his abdomen, hot breath hovering over his twitching cock every now and then. Tyler cried out when Josh suddenly took his cock in his hand and gave it a few small kitten licks, before letting it slap back against his stomach, more aching and throbbing than ever before.

Josh grabbed Tyler's waist and pulled him up into a sitting position and brought his hands to Tyler's almost bleeding wrists. Tyler leaned his heavy head against Josh’s shoulder and panted slightly.  
“I'm going to free your hands now, but I need you to promise that you'll be a good boy for me, okay?”  
“Yes, sir.” This was new, and it made Josh quirk his eyebrow in amusement, but honestly he kind of liked being called ‘sir'. He quickly unclasped the belt buckle and freed Tyler's wrists. There were red marks on them and one spot was chafed raw, where the belt had dug into his skin the hardest. Josh truly felt sorry for a second, and lifted Tyler's wrist on his lips and gave it a few soothing kisses. Tyler let out a small mocking ‘awww' against Josh’s skin.  
“Shut up", Josh growled, going back to his angry boyfriend facade and pushed Tyler back down, kneeling himself back down between Tyler's legs.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the edge of the bed and drizzled a generous amount of it onto his hand. He slicked up his cock, groaning at the cool wet sensation on his dick as he carefully lined himself and pushed the tip of his cock past the ring of muscles. Tyler was so tight, that for a moment Josh worried that he hadn't prepared him enough, but couldn't find it in him to care enough at this point.

Josh let out a guttural moan, as he bottomed out while Tyler whimpered in a mixture of pleasure and pain underneath him. His eyes were clamped shut, and slight discomfort was plastered on his beautiful features, and Josh truly and honestly adored the man beneath him. Josh threw all vanilla thoughts aside, and tried to focus on his role as the dominant, angry Josh, fucking his disobeying boyfriend mercilessly into the hotel mattress.

Josh found a steady, unforgiving pace when Tyler latched his fingers through Josh’s hair raking through them, trying to get a proper grip but there wasn't much to hold on to. Tyler was beyond frustrated at this point, and truly missed Josh’s brightly colored floofy hair. Tyler abandoned his inconclusive tries to pull Josh’s hair, and clasped his legs around Josh’s waist instead and dug his heels into his lower back, desperately trying to pull him even closer. 

Tyler was biting his tongue trying to keep all the obscene noises inside him, but failing at it by most parts. Faint whimpers and moans escaped every now and then, and Josh noticed his struggle.  
“Let me hear you", Josh whispered to his ear during a particularly deep thrust. “Let the whole hotel hear what a good little slut you are for me.” Tyler arched his back, fingers scrabbling the sheets, hips pressing towards Josh and head thrown back as obscene and loud moans left his almost bleeding lips.  
“Good job, baby", Josh praised, making Tyler's cheeks flush into a crimson shade and his nails bite sharply into Josh’s back.

Josh quickened his pace and leaned his forehead against Tyler's and locked their eyes. Tyler closed his eyes shyly, but the drummer simply commanded him to keep them open, or else. Tyler obliged and he was completely sunken into subspace, pliant and moldable under Josh’s every whim and wish, wanting to please and make his Jishwa proud the best he could. This didn't happen too often, so Josh cherished every waking moment of it, staring at his boyfriend, who was mewling and moaning as his cock stretched and fucked his tight little hole again and again ruthlessly.

“Josh, fuck. I think- I think I'm going to-”, Tyler blabbered, unable to form coherent sentences. Josh wasn't ready to let Tyler go just yet, so he reluctantly pulled out, leaving displeased Tyler a panting mess on the wrinkled bed spread. Tyler stared at him with puppy eyes, silently begging Josh to keep fucking him. Tyler tried to snake his hands to his own painfully throbbing cock, to palm it a little, just enough to relieve some pressure, but Josh simply slapped his hand away.  
“On your fours", Josh commanded.  
“Nu-uh… C’mere", Tyler shook his head teasingly, refusing to budge and lazily poked Josh with his toe trying to lure him back on top of him.  
“Now!” Josh snapped at him, but Tyler only stared at him with his caramel latte doe eyes, eyebrows furrowed together and lips in a slight pout, as in not quite understanding what his boyfriend wanted him to do exactly.

The drummer wasn't having Tyler acting out, so he swiftly grabbed his waist and forced him on his stomach, pressing his face against the mattress. He smacked his palm against Tyler's ass so hard, it stang his hand too, making Tyler howl in sudden pain.  
“See? That's what happens when you disobey", Josh murmured into Tyler's ear and spanked the exact same spot yet again. Tyler was sobbing, but still tried to rub his dick against the navy blue bedspread to get himself off. Josh snickered and yanked his hips upwards, so his attempt was abruptly interrupted.

Josh caressed Tyler's ass gently and nipped the reddening spot with his sharp canines, fingers teasingly circling around his hole. Tyler tried to grind and push his ass further against Josh, but he was holding him in a tight grip, preventing Tyler from succeeding.

Josh got back on his knees and aligned himself with Tyler once more, added a little bit of lube by pouring it straight on his hole and bottomed himself out in one violent thrust. Tyler howled in pain once more, but merely a moment later his fingers were scrambling the bedspread for purchase as he pushed his ass against Josh to get him even deeper. 

Josh grabbed Tyler by his throat and pulled him up in an awkward half-kneeling position and mumbled dirty nonsensical words into his ear, while fucking into him in a merciless pace. Tyler was choking slightly, when Josh felt his body stiffening and his eyes rolled around in his head so only the whites were visible. He made a few well aimed thrusts against his prostate, making an animalistic scream pour out of him, along with white spurts of cum on his stomach and the bed.

Tyler's body went limp and he sobbed from overstimulation, as Josh chased his own orgasm with a few erratic thrusts before the numbing heat pooled in the pit of his stomach and he came inside Tyler in hot waves, feeling like his legs were going to give in. He used the last strength he had in him, to gently lay Tyler down on the bed.

Josh’s ears were ringing and he was still panting, chest heaving in a rapid pace when he sat down on the bed next to Tyler. He watched how his boyfriend laid on the bed, humiliated and dejected. His frail body was twitching, eyes glazed and totally spaced out, Josh’s cum slowly leaking out of him.

“You still alive?” Josh asked quietly after five or so minutes had passed by, and playfully poked his boyfriend on the cheek.  
“Yeah, just give me a second”, Tyler mumbled, trying his best to regain full consciousness. Josh laid down next to him and kissed his shoulder and carded his fingers gently through Tyler's hair.

He was just about to get up and retrieve a warm towel and an Advil, when someone knocked on the door again. For a few minutes he ignored it, but when the knocking grew more persistent he got up and quickly wrapped Tyler in the bedspread and grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist.

He opened the door and was greeted by two tall and very serious looking police officers.  
“Joshua Dun, I assume?” The police officer asked, and scanned him from head to toe looking beyond suspicious.  
“Yeah, that's me”, Josh nodded slowly.  
“We were alerted by the hotel staff, concerned about a possible domestic violence in your residence.” Josh huffed out a laugh, but it died down when the officer narrowed his eyes at him. Josh stayed quiet, because he had no idea what to say.  
“Is there someone with you?” The second police officer then asked.  
“Yes…” Josh said a bit wary.

“Can we come in?” Josh’s eyes widened in horror. He didn't want anyone besides himself to see Tyler in the state he was. Plus, if Tyler had happened to pass out again, this would make Josh look really, really bad.  
“Yeah… I rather not let you guys in.”

The police officers looked at Josh in disbelief, and then glanced at eachother. The first officer politely pushed Josh aside, as he entered the room. He looked around himself and he looked horrified when he saw a kitchen knife alongside with some clothes laying on the floor. Josh and the other officer followed him to the bedroom.

Tyler was still laying on the bed face down looking lifeless, wrapped snugly in a cum stained bedspread. Josh was fucked.

The second officer grabbed Josh by his shoulder and was digging out a pair of handcuffs, when Tyler shifted in his spot and mumbled something unrecognizable to the pillow. The brunette turned to his side for more comfortable position without opening his eyes.  
“Jooooooosh, bring me the towel like yesterday, my ass is all sticky and leaking”, Tyler sing songed and tried to snap his fingers but failing at in a comical sense.

“Sir? Are you all right?” The police officer asked, startling poor Tyler to his very core. Tyler hadn't noticed anything that had been happening around him in the past few minutes, and looked beyond surprised to see the police in the room.  
“Umm.. Yes.” Tyler then said slowly.

A sudden realization and relief appeared on both of the police officers faces, as they apologized both Tyler and Josh, before exiting the room snickering at each other.

“What was that about?” Tyler asked sleepily, when Josh clambered back into the bed with a damp towel and a painkiller.  
“Someone called the cops, because apparently they thought that I was abusing you", Josh scoffed and peppered kisses everywhere he could reach on Tyler's body.  
“But you were abusing me", Tyler pouted and nudged him playfully.  
“Shut up, brat. Besides, you could have safe-worded at any time, but didn't.” Josh took Tyler's face in his hands and gave a gentle kiss on his swollen lips.  
“I know.” Tyler grinned and kissed Josh back.


End file.
